sin titulo
by lightcry31
Summary: una recopilacion de momentos de Mario Hugo con Patana, basados en escenas de 31 minutos en un punto de vista de él. k por porque si. one-shot


Nota de la autora: ando algo aburrida pero con una idea para este fic, recordando esos momentos de Mario/Patana (para variar es mi OTP hetero en 31 minutos y no he hecho nada con esa pareja T^T)

Estará en PV de Mario únicamente y esta basado en lo que esta en la serie pero ya entrelazados

* * *

Al ver mi casa llenos de mis hermosos perros, a veces me siento solo… al menos sé como enamorarse con una persona, aunque esa persona no te corresponde tus sentimientos…

Voy a decir la historia de mi amor hacia Patana.

*comienza su historia hace como algunos años atras *

En la sala de control, al ver a Tulio quejándose de que su sobrina venia aquí a este canal, pensaba que es como describiría Tulio sobre su sobrina: mala, bien pesada con los demás y que se parezca un poco como Tulio, una monita rayada. Uno de los tramoyas me dijo que me fuera a una conferencia de grupo calcetines inconformes sobre que cosa los hace inconformes. Suspiro y me voy a caminar hacia la salida, veo a bodoque atado y me quede sorprendido de cómo uno de mis maestros quedo atado en medio de un canal con seguridad media baja, mejor ignoro eso y aparece Juanin y corre hacia mi, Juanin me dijo que hay una noticia de ultima hora; un asalto a una vivienda y que nosotros tenemos la exclusiva, para mi es algo peligroso pero debo hacerlo hasta que vi a alguien, tan hermosa como un diamante pulido, una patita entre sus 18 años. Ella me dijo que me daba mucho dinero por esa exclusiva, acepte pero no por ese dinero sino por esa hermosa cara y yo no era creyente de amores por primera vista y ella se fue rápidamente a esa noticia.

Después que fue contractada en este canal, tenía una oportunidad de conocerla más y quizás podríamos ser más que colegas, lo primero comencé a invitarla a tomar té conmigo en un café cercano, hablamos sobre nuestros gustos, disgustos, historias de por ahí y cosas interesantes hasta ese día que Policarpo le salió ese secreto de que es pelado como bola de disco *se interrumpe para riese de ese recuerdo* y Tulio nos obligo entre comillas a contar nuestros secretos, Patana dijo que nosotros tomamos té pero como momento freudiano me dio por decir que la amaba. Ahí ella se aleja de mí.

Como todos los funcionarios sabemos que cierto tiempo Juanin hace su fabulosa fiesta en su casa, todos los funcionarios amamos esa fiesta y va ser la primera vez que Patana va a esa fiesta, planeo sobre conquistar su corazón y declárame mi amor a ella en ese día, me puse nervioso pero eso es lo típico de un chihuahua-reportero; en ese día llego, en la noche ya llegaron las almas de la fiesta pero Patana me ignora como si fuera una pared más, me puse muy triste y me fui con mi amigo Huachimingo y él me dio una idea, ser alguien diferente de mi mismo. Tome una mascara que Juanin tiene guardado desde el ultimo hallowin y tada, soy un misterioso sujeto y Patana se fija y baila conmigo hasta que apareció ese Guaripolo y sus "amigos" y me quito Patana y quiera golpearlo hasta llevarlo a un hospital pero me controle y me fui a tomar jugo solo…

Después de ese desastre en la fiesta, trate de ser más romantico posible, desde regalos hasta hermosas flores pero cuando fui a hacer la nota de mi sección, me enamore de una vaca y era muy hermosa y desconocida pero solo fue un momento porque yo amaba a Patana y soy fiel a lo que amo, después de todo soy un perro. Un momento dado Juanin fue secuestrado por Tío pelado y llevado a un lugar, posiblemente una isla y acompaño a mis amigos y mi amor que ella me ignora, me metí al barco de Tulio pero Tulio dejo a Patana a la costa, ese lugar no es bueno para una dama como ella, cuando Salí vi que ella la trataban de que comprara un bolsillo a ese vendedor de bolsillos, toque uno de sus hombros y ella prácticamente salto pero me vio que soy yo y le deje sin que Tulio supiera que entrara al barco y buscar a Juanin.

Como típico escena de una película donde el villano pierde y toma alguien como rehén para escapar de los héroes, esa niña loca multimillonaria llamada Cachirula tomo a Juanin y lo tiene en un precipicio, ella en su locura nos pregunta que ultima palabra tenemos, ya estaba espere mucho este momento aunque algo inadecuado, le declare mi amor a Patana, todos mis amigos se quedaron sorprendidos pero algunos ya me daban consejos para citas románticas, menos Tulio que regaño. Después de ese momento bien heroico de Tulio y la fiesta dada por los huachimingos, Patana se desapareció y la busque…

*termina la historia*

Después de eso hasta hoy, ella no me habla o solo para cosas profesionales únicamente, yo sigo esperando que si un día ella también diga lo que siente por mi… *ve el reloj de pared* ya se me hace tarde, voy a dormir; ¡nos vemos!.


End file.
